1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus that performs recording on a target recording medium.
In the present application, the term recording apparatus includes serial printers, in which a recording head performs recording while moving in a predetermined direction, and recording apparatus types such as copy machines and facsimiles that are provided with such printing functions.
2. Related Art
In recent years, in recording apparatuses such as ink jet printers, large capacity ink accommodation tanks have been provided either inside an apparatus main body or outside the apparatus main body in order to improve a number of sheets of a target recording medium on which recording is possible. JP-A-2012-152994 discloses an example of a recording apparatus that is provided with such a large capacity ink accommodation tank.
The recording apparatus that is disclosed in JP-A-2012-152994 is configured so that a carriage, which is inserted onto a carriage guide shaft, is capable of reciprocating motion in an apparatus width direction. In addition, in the carriage, an upper section of the carriage is supported by a guide frame that extends in the apparatus width direction.
In the recording apparatus that is disclosed in JP-A-2012-152994, a plurality of large capacity ink tanks are provided on a side surface of the apparatus main body, and ink tubes are connected to the ink tanks. The ink tubes that are connected to the ink tanks extend in the apparatus width direction, and are configured to include a turnback portion on the left side of the carriage in the apparatus width direction with respect to the reciprocating motion of the carriage in the apparatus width direction, and to deform following the reciprocating motion.
Given that, increases in the density of nozzles in recording heads, which are provided in carriages, have been achieved for recent improvements in the recording quality on target recording media. More specifically, in the abovementioned recording head, the number of nozzles that discharge an ink onto the target recording medium has been increased.
However, in the abovementioned recording head, if the number of nozzles is increased, a required supply amount of the ink to the recording head also increases. Therefore, the diameters of the ink tubes that supply the ink from the ink tank to the carriage, are increased. When a recording head in which the number of nozzles has been increased, is applied to the recording apparatus that is disclosed in JP-A-2012-152994, since the diameters of the ink tubes are large, a tube bending reaction force that occurs in the turnback portion is increased.
In this instance, there are cases in which the tube bending reaction force is greater than the dead weight of the carriage. As a result of this, the tube bending reaction force acts in a manner that separates the carriage from the guide frame, and there is a concern that the recording quality on the target recording medium will deteriorate as a result of shifting of impact positions of the ink that is discharged from the recording head, occurring.